


Let You Go

by GayAngelsAndHellfire



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAngelsAndHellfire/pseuds/GayAngelsAndHellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out small. A drunken late-night fuck that lead to so much more. But it was his fault to think that something so good would last. At least he knows that it's himself who's to blame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> A late night drabble I did at 4:50 in the morning. I will end up adding more in the next few days/week. Apologies for errors and how short it is. But I just really wanted to post the beginning of this cause why not :P

looking back, he couldn't have imagined that things would lead up to this - bleeding and shaking on the bathroom floor with a bottle in his hand as what was once the mirror lay scattered on the ground in a million bloody pieces. But he couldn't deny the fact that in the end it was his fault this happened. Despite how much it hurt he couldn't give himself that kind of mercy whether it be the empty feeling in his chest or his bloody fists. Everything that happened was of his stupid feelings and his own weakness. He had failed to see the signs earlier and try to stop it. 

 

It was his fault that he fell in love. 

*********************************************************

 

It had started out small. A one night stand. After last night’s show they had all gotten a bit too drunk and they had already wasted most of their time they were supposed to be preparing to leave for the next town going from bar to bar seeing how long it took for them to be kicked out. And after being ushered back their tour van by their security and told to get some rest, the lead guitarist was more than surprised (and slightly pissed) when he was close to falling asleep and Danny - not so gracefully - made his way into his room.

 

_ “What the hell are you doing you idiot?! This isn’t your roo-” _

 

Before the older of the two could finish, he was interrupted by Danny crashing his lips into his own, lacking the motor skills and logical thinking in his drunken state the lead singer was all too eager to use Ben’s surprise to explore his mouth with his tongue as he slowly pined the shocked man on to his bed. 

 

Now, Ben is one to admit that he has partied with the best of them (along with doing a few other things he wouldn’t exactly tell his bandmates) but he had never suspected of all people, that Danny - drunk or sober - to do anything like this. And even as what was going on slowly registered into his mind, any rejections he had to the situation died out in a strangled moan as Danny began to palm his growing erection. Unable to hide the pleasure as the drunken man was still clashing with his tongue around in a sloppy dance with each other as he nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, only growing more heated as the man made no intention to stop simply rubbing against him in the confines of his jeans. 

 

After a short period of making out and grinding against each other (and possibly one of the best blow jobs he had ever had) the two were already naked and in the heat of the moment. The only sounds that could be heard was the creaking of the bed, and the gasps and moans that left Ben's mouth as Danny bottomed out, completely sheathed inside of him, he made no move to wait for Ben to adjust before he set a relentless pace, filling him completely before pulling out and slamming back in as he held his hips in a bruising grip. Hearing the larger man panting in his ear as he continued to quicken his pace made Ben feel like he wouldn’t last much longer, until he felt a strong hand grip his hair and pull with a harsh yank in rhythm with his thrust. 

  
  


That’s when all bets were off. 

 

With a loud moan, he came, arms giving out beneath him, he lied with his face buried in his pillows as he could still feel Danny thrusting into him at a punishing pace. It was after a few more thrusts and a disgruntled groan that he felt the heat of the lead singer coming inside of him. He could already feel the dull ache as he could feel him pull out, but was already too exhausted as the other man lied next to him sweating and panting.

 

The only sound he heard as he drifted off to sleep was the wet sounds of Danny biting and sucking on his neck. 

*********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> To say I have a logical explanation of why I came up with this would be a complete lie. I have just been obssesed with Asking Alexandria these past few weeks and I LOVED their newest song. But if anything I gift this story to my amazing friend Tanner who is like a brother (a very weird at that) to me and he LOVES AA. I'll put a link to his tumblr down here and if you have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to mesage me at mine! Have a wonderful night/Day!! :3
> 
> Tanner's Tumblr: witherman166.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Tumblr: gayangelsandhellfire.tumblr.com


End file.
